Familia
by Vivian Alejandra
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde que Sasuke se entero de la verdad de Itachi y quiere destruir Konoha. no se sabe que sucedio con Sasuke pero en konoha la vida siguio y Sakura ya tien una familia kakashisakura sasukesakura
1. Chapter 1

Las cosas se iban poniendo peor en Konoha ya se había corrido la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha se había unido junto con los aka

Espero que les guste es mi primer fanfic de Naruto

Esta historia esta enfocada en Kakashi sakura y sakura Sasuke de pronto aparezcan otras parejas pero seran muy esporádicas

La historia se situa despues de 5 años del manga actual

Sakura, Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Kiba, Shino, Ino. Sai y Chouji : 20 años

Ten ten, lee, Neji : 21 años

Kakashi: 34 años

Sakumo: 3 años

Los personajes no me pertenecen

**UNA FAMILIA**

**1 CAPITULO . ALGO CONSTRUIDO **

**POR: VIVIAN ALEJANDRA (8484UKYO)**

Las cosas se iban poniendo peor en Konoha ya se había corrido la noticia de que Sasuke Uchiha se había unido junto con los akatsukis y tras conformar el equipo taka vendrían a atacar a la aldea y acabar con todo sin embargo pasaron semanas y Sasuke nunca ataco después meses e incluso años y el no lo hizo haciendo que todos los ninjas de Konoha quienes en la primera semana estuvieron en la aldea para protegerla fueran tomando sus actividades normales así fue asta después de 5 años en donde por fin se volvió haber a Sasuke Uchiha en Konoha

En esos 5 años varias cosas haban cambiado después de que Naruto recordó lo que le dijo Itachi decidió que entrenaría y si Sasuke iba a tacar Konoha tendría que matarlo pues estaba primero Konoha por encima incluso que Sasuke junto con Kakashi entreno los poderes que le había otorgado el mayor de los Uchiha logrando controlarlos bastante bien

Sakura se había convertido en jounin y hoy le iban a entregar un equipo de pequeños genin para entrenar.

Cerca del colegio de Konoha se ve a una Sakura corriendo cuando de pronto tropezó con algo y si no fuese por que ese algo la agarro hubiese caído al suelo

Sakura chan por que corres de esa forma ? te puedes golpear

hay Naruto los siento es que voy un poco tarde

mmmm eso se te esta pegando de Kakashi ya se me hacia que no era nada bueno que vivieras con el

otra ves con eso Naruto pensé que ya lo habías olvidado

bueno no pienso pelar y a donde vas?

a la escuela deje esperando a mi equipo hay y no he llegado

a verdad Sakura chan hoy te dan a tus alumnos, bueno no te distraigo, buena suerte ojala no te toque unos diablillos

no me asustes ¬-¬ y gracias por desearme buena suerte dijo la peli rosa

mientras comenzaba a andar escucho a lo lejos decir a Naruto

y con quien quedo Sakumo?

por su padre respondió ella

por fin la kunoichi llego al salón donde los había dejado esperando, abrió la puerta vio a uno durmiendo, el otro jugando y la niña del equipo mirando al que dormía, lo miraba con ella solía hacerlo con Sasuke le dio ternura y sintió que esa niña era muy parecida a ella.

La pequeña niña fue donde su compañero que dormía Ya llego nuestra sensei dijo mientras lo movió para despertarlo

El muchacho se despertó y miro a Sakura, no me parece gracioso que nos haya echo esperar, si ese es el compromiso que tiene con nuestro quipo déjeme decirle que no deseo ser su alumno- dijo mientras que la miraba con cara de enojo

mmm estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo el- exclamo la niña

la verdad no me importa si es usted o otro solo quiero salir ya de misión- dijo el que había encontrado jugando

bueno ya que no desean que yo sea su sensei dijo mientras miraba a la niña y al muchacho que había encontrado durmiendo supongo que ustedes se devolverán a la academia puesto que dudo que haya otro jounin que los entrene-

noooo espere dijo la pequeña

mmmm al aparecer eres muy influenciable he chiquilla deberías dejar tanto de idolatrar a ese dijo señalando al que dormía y pensar mas en lo que tu crees por lo que me doy cuenta parece ser que tu si quieres entrenar así que acompáñame y tu también dijo mirando al hiperactivo que ya estaba saltando encima de los puestos del salón y si tu no deseas venir no vengas y si lo deseas ven, dijo esto mientras salía del salón seguida por los dos muchachos el tercero miro y termino saliendo junto con ellos

Sakura los guió asta el lugar donde estaban las cabezas de los hokages bueno antes que nada me disculpo primero por la demora y segundo me gustaría saber como se llaman y por que decidieron ser ninjas

yo yoooo primero dijo el hiperactivo, mi nombre es Takuma y pues decidí ser ninja por que dudo que en otro trabajo me valla mejor soy un poco hiperactivo y mis padres decidieron que con el entrenamiento me volvería mas disciplinado y gastaría mas energías y no dañaría toda la casa

mmmm veo dijo Sakura un poco perturbada y tu dijo mirando a la pequeña

mi nombres es Hana y decidí ser ninja por que mi papá lo era pero murió, sin embargo siempre lo escuche decir que no había mas orgullo que ser un ninja y proteger al país del fuego

es cierto lo que decía tu padre Hana dijo Sakura y tu? le pregunto al ultimo

mi nombre es Souta y dudo que lo otro le interese

y usted como se llama sensei? Le pregunto la pequeña

mi nombres es Sakura Haruno

usted es Sakura? Dijo Hana

si por que? Pregunto Sakura

tu eres la alumna de la quinta cierto?

Si exclamo la kunoichi

No lo puedo creer yo a usted la admiro demasiado quiero ser como usted es demasiado fuerte igual que la Hokage que orgullo que usted sea mi sensei ya le quiero contar a mis amigas se morirán de la envidia

Mmm pues gracias por lo que me acabas de decir bueno y no siendo mas me marcho

Que? Como así que se marcha dijo Takuma pensé que saldríamos de misión

Mmm no te parece mejor que empecemos por entrenar? Dijo la jounin

Pero si hemos entrenado suficiente ya en la academia volvió a decir el hiperactivo

Siento decirles que lo que vieron en la academia no es nada con respecto a lo que vamos haber de ahora en adelante dijo la ninja de pelo Rosado por cierto hablando de entrenamiento los espero a las 5:00 de la mañana en el campo de entrenamiento de nuestro equipo cuídense nos vemos mañana dijo la kunoichi mientras se iba caminando hacia su casa

Salió y comparo a sus alumnos el hiperactivo Takuma era un chico de cabello castaño oscuro de ojos azules, la pequeña Hana era un niña de cabello corto negro con unos ojos color miel bastante hermosa y el ultimo en niñato engreído Souta tenia el cabello rubio y ojos verdes, dios creo que estos niños me traerán mas de un problema pensaba la kunoichi, no se dio cuenta en que momento llego a su casa pero cuando dejo de estar tan distraía vio la puerta de su hogar abrió y noto que no había nadie así que se dirigió a la cocina y preparo onces sabia que no demoraría en llegar su familia cuando termino de hacer las onces que era malteada de chocolate con emparedado sintió la llaves que estaban abriendo desde el exterior y vio como un pequeño de aproximadamente 3 años corría y la abrazaba

Mami !! Como te fue? Exclamo en pequeño

Bien mi amor

Mmm Sakumo deja de molestar a tu madre debe estar cansada

Pero papá... solo le pregunte como le había ido

Mmmm verdad hoy te dieron tu equipo no como te ha ido? Pregunto el ninja

A decir verdad digamos que bien lo normal supongo, un enano con ínfulas de grandeza, una pequeña que es tremendamente influenciable por ese y un hiperactivo

Mmm no te fue mal

Se repitió tu historia eh? Dijo Sakura

Si supongo solo que el niñato engreído quería vengarse de su hermano, la niña solo prensaba en el y el tercero era peor que hiperactivo y tenia al Kyuubi encerrado en su interior solo pocas diferencias

Jaja y que hicieron los dos dijo mirando al pequeño? La peli rosa

Papi me compro un helado y caminamos por la plaza de Konoha un rato exclamo Sakumo

Mmm me alegro y tienen hambre?

Si dijeron los dos al tiempo

Jaja lo sabia hice onces ve pasando a la mesa tu padre y yo ya vamos exclamo Sakura

Si mami dijo el niño

Y para que me querías dijo mientras miraba como Sakura se acercaba y lo besaba en los labios después de separarse Sakura le dijo Me ayudarías a servir?

Por supuesto fueron caminando y se sentaron en la mesa junto con el niño, estaban comiendo cuando el pequeño le pregunto a su padre

Y como fue tu primer equipo papi

Digamos que eran algo raros

Oye me ofendes Kakashi-sensei dijo Sakura

Mi papá fue tu sensei mami?

Si

Wuauuuuu

Kakashi vio como Sakura le contaba a su hijo todas la aventuras que vivieron mientras el recordaba como fue que llego a tener a esta familia

Flash back

Después de dos años de enterarse de lo de Sasuke a Naruto no lo dejaban salir de la aldea así que mandaron de misión a Sakura, Kakashi, Yamato y Sai su misión entrar de infiltrados en un pueblo donde se decía que tenían información de Akatsuki el caso fue que duraron dos meses en ese pueblo viviendo en una posada en la que atendida una mujer viuda que estaba embarazada un día llegaron dos de Akatsuki y atacaron el pueblo al parecer tenían relaciones con ellos pero ellos incumplieron un tratado ese día Yamato y Sai se habían devuelto por la mañana a Konoha y solo Kakashi y Sakura estaban la mujer que atendida la posada empezó trabajo de parto y Sakura junto con Kakashi la llevaron a otro pueblo donde había un centro medico puesto que ese pueblo no había, la mujer al dar a luz murió y antes de hacerlo les dijo a Kakashi y Sakura que les encargaba su hijo ya que su esposo había muerto Sakura y Kakashi volvieron al pueblo a ver que había sucedido y si la mujer tenia parientes para con quien dejar al niño pero cuando llegaron el pueblo estaba destruido Sakura cogió al niño y se lo llevo a la aldea Kakashi no estaba de acuerdo pero termino cediendo, Sakura se empezó hacer cargo del niño y Kakashi se empezó a encariñar con el la mujer antes de morir había dicho el nombre que había elegido para su hijo era Sakumo siendo una gran coincidencia puesto que el padre de Kakashi tenia ese nombre

Kakashi visitaba a Sakura y al pequeño y después de un tiempo cuando empezó hablar llamo a Kakashi papa, Kakashi empezó ayudar a Sakura en la manutención del pequeño y no había día que no fuera, al final Sakura le dijo que si deseaba mudarse había una habitación en la casa de ella para el, el pensó mucho y al final decidió hacerlo mientras el niño crecía por casualidad se parecía mas a Kakashi su cabello era gris y sus ojos eran verdes como los de Sakura le empezaron a poner ropa muy parecida a ala de Kakashi y en la aldea ese niño era el hijo de los dos al fin y al cabo quien lo podrid negar si este era muy aparecido a ellos

Sakura se fue acostumbrando tanto a Kakashi que cuando se iba de misión lo extrañaba, se preocupaba por el y siempre le deseaba suerte para Kakashi Sakura también era importante en su vida un día en una misión les toco ir a los dos Sakura salió herida y Kakashi en medio de su preocupación le confeso lo importante que era para el y que sin ella ya no podría vivir Sakura lo beso y empezaron a vivir juntos ya el pequeño tiene unos 3 años y es un diablillo, Sakura es una especia de esposa ya que nunca se casaron pero viven juntos y se comportan como marido y mujer

Lograr que la gente aceptara su relación con Sakura fue complicado Naruto no les hablo durante bastante tiempo la Hokage también se interpuso y ni hablar de la familia de Sakura pero al final todos comprendieron que desde que por azares del destino Sakumo había llegado a la vida de los ninjas ellos ya se habían convertido en una familia

**Fin del flash back**

El día termino normal Sakura, Kakashi y Sakumo vieron una película, Sakura y Sakumo se quedaron dormidos y Kakashi los subió a ambos a sus cuartos dejo al pequeño le dio un beso en la frente de buenas noches bajo por Sakura la subió al cuarto le beso los labios y antes de dormir le dio gracias a dios por la familia que le había regalado abrazo a Sakura y durmió al lado de ella, sabia que el día de mañana iba hacer largo había pedido la tarde para cuidar a Sakumo y sabia que la Hokage le cobraría esas horas.

Buenas noches mi amor escucho decir a Sakura

Buenas noches princesa dijo Kakashi mientras la abrazaba y la pegaba mas a el.


	2. Chapter 2

La historia no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

Dialogo-

" pensamiento"

**FAMILIA**

**2 CAPITULO.ENTRENAMIENTO**

**POR: VIVIAN ALEJANDRA (8484UKYO)**

Todavía no amanecía cuando se ve a una joven kunoichi de cabello rosa salir de su cama a medio despertar, entra la ducha se baña se cambia se peina coge sus armas baja la cocina hace desayuno para tres uno lo deja en el horno el otro lo sirve en la mesa y el ultimo que es un poco mas pequeño y que consistía en comida saludable y dulces lo mete dentro de una lonchera, se sienta desayuna y al terminar deja una carta

_Hola amor… hoy tengo el primer entrenamiento con mi equipo ya sabes el de los cascabeles así que Salí temprano, despierta a Sakumo. Deje el desayuno tuyo y el de Saku en el horno y las medias nueves de Sakumo en la lonchera encima de la mesa del comedor, no olvides que Naruto dijo que pasaba por Sakumo para llevarlo a la academia así que no te preocupes, se que tienes misión y te iras por varios días a si que un beso cuídate y llega aquí sano y salvo sin un rasguño oíste Kakashi Hatake o tendrás que aguantarte una bueno golpiza... te amo. _

Termino de hacer la nota y subió a la segunda planta de la casa abrió la puerta de una de las habitaciones y vio un pequeño bultico que se movía entre las cobijas le destapo la cara y le beso la frente mientras susurro

Prometo llegar temprano-

Salió del cuarto y entro al que quedaba enseguida vio a un hombre durmiendo le beso encima de la mascara, le enfermaba a la ninja que durmiera con la mascara pero eso era algo que era muy de el.

Ten cuidado en esa misión

Salió de la habitación vio el reloj y se dio cuenta que era la 5:30 de la mañana

"se me hizo tarde de nuevo mmmm creo que si se me pego de Kakashi eso de llegar tarde a todos los sitios"

La kunoichi salió apurada no se dio tiempo ni para ver como amanecía en Konoha llego al campo de entrenamiento y vio a sus pupilos y por sus caras se notaba que dos de los tres no estaban muy contentos con la media hora de retraso que había tenido su sensei

-bonita hora la de llegar "SENSEI"- exclamo Souta haciendo énfasis en la palabra sensei claro que con un tono que se pasaba de irónico

-ya quiero entrenar !! Por que se demoro tanto?- exclamo Takuma

- si sensei por que se demoro?- exclamo la integrante femenina del equipo bastante roja mostrando su pena al mencionar las palabras

-asuntos personales- exclamo la peli rosa mirándolos a los tres dejando bastante claro que no diría nada más – y si tienen tanto afán en comenzar el entrenamiento comencemos-

-siiiiiiii- se escucho gritar al hiperactivo

- el entrenamiento de hoy consiste en que me quiten estos cascabeles- dijo mientras mostraba dos cascabeles respectivamente.

- demasiado fácil – dijo el rubio con ínfulas de sobrador

- bueno pero cuando empezamos?- dijo el de cabello castaño claro y ojos azules

-ya ¡!- grito Sakura mientras veía como el hiperactivo se dirigía corriendo hacia donde ella se encontraba –

-te agarre- grito el chico mientras veía como salía una nube de humo y escuchaba a su sensei decir desde un distancia prudente

-no me la dejen tan fácil he? Y ustedes dos es que no piensan intentarlo?- dijo mirando al peli rubio y a Hana

Se veía a un hombre de cabello plateado despertar a las 6:00 de la mañana se movió y noto que su hermosa "esposa" no estaba acostada en su cama bajo las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina encima de la mesa vio una nota la leyó y la lonchera de su hijo sonrió mientras pensaba en lo escrito por Sakura dejo la nota en la mesa subió las escaleras y entro al cuarto del pequeño peli plateado

-campeón!!- dijo mientras movía suavemente al pequeño –despierta!!- vio como las cobijas se empezaban a mover y los ojos del pequeñín se abrían

-hola papi- dijo mientras lo veía

- ven – dijo mientras lo alzaba –bajemos a desayunar-

- y mama?- pregunto el pequeño en los brazos de su papa mientras veía como bajaban las escaleras y llegaban a la cocina-

- en su primer entrenamiento con su equipo?- dijo mientras bajaba al pequeño al suelo y se dirigía al horno a calentar los desayunos. Comieron tranquilamente después Hatake le dijo a su hijo que subiera y se alistara por que muy pronto vendría Naruto a recogerlo para llevarlo a la academia el pequeño fue y se baño y se vistió hacia poco que había aprendido a vestirse y a bañarse solo y eso para el era lo mejor , cuando bajo vi que su padre también ya se había bañado y cambiado, Kakashi se dirigió a el

- mmm te arreglo la camisa?- dijo mientras se acercaba a el y sin que el pequeño le contestara empezó a arreglarle bien los botones de la camisa- listo- exclamo el peli gris

- gracias pa….- no pudo terminar la frase por que se escucho el timbre de la puerta los dos fueron a abrir y vieron a Naruto parado en la puerta

-hola Naruto- dijo el ex sensei sonriendo debajo de la mascara

- hola Kakashi- exclamo el peli rubio devolviéndole el gesto

- hola tío Naruto- dijo Sakumo

- hola enano – dijo Naruto mientras veía como el pequeño le hacia pucheros

- no me digas enano yo ya estoy creciendo cierto papi?- mientras veía al ninja

-si Saku- le dijo su padre sonriéndole mientras el le sacaba la lengua a Naruto y el le devolvía el gesto sacándole una risas a Kakashi

-bueno yo ya me tengo que ir a mi misión- exclamo el peli plata rompiendo la pelea de su ex alumno y su hijo, el pequeño al escuchar eso se le abalanzo a Kakashi y el se agacho para también el abrazarlo

-que te valla bien papi y tráeme un regalo- dijo Saku

-aja dijo mientras se paraba y despeinaba al niño pasándole la lonchera o medias nueves que le había echo Sakura y la maleta y echando en su bolsillo del pantalón la nota de Sakura – y tu- dijo Kakashi –cuida a tu madre por que quedas como el hombre dela casa-

-si- dijo el niño con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en eso Kakashi desapareció en un puff y después de unos minutos Naruto y el pequeño salieron rumbo a la academia.

Pasando el medio día se ve a Sakura en el campo de entrenamiento y a unos ninjas de 12 años con ella los niños jadeaban del cansancio y la kunoichi los miraba con una sonrisa en los labios

Se dan por vencidos?- les pregunto la sensei

No – respondieron rotundamente los tres se le abalanzaron viendo como Hana hacia un genjutsu confundiendo a su sensei mientras que Takuma se dirigía a ella utilizando taijutsu y Souta aprovechaba y le quitaba los dos cascabeles

Provocando una sonrisa en Sakura y aunque ella hubiese podido evitar que le quitaran los cascabeles dejo que se los arrebataran puesto que era la primera vez en toda la mañana que los tres trabajaban en equipo y tan coordinados siempre se lanzaban Takuma y Hana juntos mientras que Souta prefería trabajar solo pero esta vez se había unido al equipo y habían trabajado en conjunto

Felicitaciones pasaron la prueba!!- dijo Sakura sonriendo

De que habla?- pregunto Souta

Esto es una prueba que le hacemos a los equipos de genin y si no la pasan vuelven a la academia –

Que? No entiendo – dijo Hana

Esta prueba consiste en ver si ustedes están en condiciones de trabajar como un equipo de ninjas y con lo que hicieron anteriormente me demostraron que están en condiciones de hacerlo al principio pensaba devolver al niño engreído viendo a Souta pero al final parece ser que dejo su maldito orgullo y trabajo con sus otros dos compañeros así que aprobaron-

Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii- se escucho decir a Takuma –ahora seremos un verdadero equipo-

Si - ´por cierto no tienes hambre? por que yo si- dijo la kunoichi

Si Sakura sensei- dijeron Hana y Takuma mientras que Souta solo asentía con un movimiento de cabeza

Perfecto- dijo la peli rosa - vengan los invito a almorzar-

En ichiraku ramen

Gracias Sakura sensei por invitarnos a almorzar- decía la pelinegra

Por nada se lo merecen además supuse que tenían hambre-

Si gracias- decía el castaño totalmente atragantado de comida

Se demoraron bastante en el puesto de ramen llegaron a la 1:30 de la tarde y ya eran a las tres y seguían hablando bueno en si Takuma era el que hablaba mientras que los demás solo lo escuchaban cuando Sakura se dio cuenta eras las tres y a esa hora tenia que recoger a Sakumo de la academia.

Bueno fue un placer hablar pero ya me tengo que ir, por favor prepárense para mañana por que empezamos con nuestras misiones duerman bien y aliméntense sanamente-

Pareces mi mama ¬¬ - dijo el castaño

Jaja supongo que por que soy una me comporto así gomen- dijo la oji jade

Eres mama?- pregunto Hana

Si y por cierto voy un poco tarde para recoger a mi hijo de la academia así que chao- dijo la ninja desapareciendo

Es muy joven para ser mama no?- Dijo Takuma sorprendido mientras que Hana asentía y Souta ignoraba por completo la conversación después de cinco minutos los tres se despidieron y salieron cada uno a su hogar

Sakura salió corriendo a la academia y llego viendo a Sakumo sentado hablando con Iruka

Iruka que pena la demora-

No hay lio Sakura- respondió el castaño

Vamos Saku!!-

Si mama- respondió el pequeño

Hijo y madre se dirigieron a su hogar mientras cada uno contaba como estuvo su día y se vio a la oji jade prometiéndole a su hijo que un día lo llevaría a conocer a su nuevo equipo ahora si oficialmente su equipo-

Bueno aquí termina el segundo capitulo perdón la demora pero asta horita me trajeron de nuevo mi pc espero que haya sido de su agrado

Si les gusto la historia envíenme un review y si no les gusto también con sus criticas constructivas estas serán siempre bien recibidas y intentare mejorar.

Gracias por los reviews del anterior capitulo a:

**x-MiSaO-x**

**shinawa**

**Ellistriel**

**kissa21**

**AngelYueGuang**

Gracias por leer.

Vivian (8484ukyo)


	3. Chapter 3

La historia no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

-Dialogo-

" pensamiento"

**FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 3. LA MISION**

**POR: VIVIAN ALEJANDRA (8484UKYO)**

Kakashi Hatake llego a la salida de la aldea para encontrarse con sus compañeros de misión vio que se encontraba Anko, Sai, Neji y Tenzo (Yamato) .

-hola hola- se escucho saludar al ex ambu junto con una sonrisa que se notaba a causa de la curva de su ojo destapado

- hey Kakashi llegas tarde- exclamo la ex alumna de Orochimaru

- lo que sucede es que me perdí por el camino de……- no alcanzo a terminar su frase cuando recibió un golpe de la kunoichi

- todos sabemos que es mentira Kakashi – exclamo Tenzo mientras una gota le resbalaba con la cabeza al ver a Kakashi siendo golpeado con Anko

- estoy de acuerdo – dijo Sai con una de sus sonrisas

- no creen que para esta hora ya deberíamos haber salido- exclamo Neji poniendo fin a la pelea que se veía venir

- mmm cierto Neji- dijo el peli plata

- de acuerdo Kakashi eres el líder ya todos sabemos en que consiste la misión "o por lo menos a medias" pero dinos la ubicación que tendremos- exclamo la única mujer del equipo

- si…si.. lo se Anko- respondió el líder con cara de fastidio

Después de terminada la estrategia se ve a dos jounin y un ex ambu y dos ambus viajar sobre los arboles

-Cabe aclarar que esta misión es de espionaje netamente no queremos problemas- exclamo Kakashi dirigiéndose a Anko

-Lo se lose no me des lata Kakashi – respondió Anko con cara de fastidio

-Mmm Kakashi que es con exactitud lo que vamos hacer?- pregunto Tenzo

-Ya la hokage les dijo no-exclamo el peli plata viendo a Tenzo

-Si pero…hay algo mas cierto? además esta misión podría hacerla jounin o chunin pero aquí hay ambus- dijo Neji

-De acuerdo no me presionen la hokage ya les aviso que habían sospechosos cerca a la aldea, lo que sucede es que parece ser que son los integrantes de akatsuki que quedan y los de taka-

-Mmmm ya logro entender pero por que no vieron el equipo de Kurenai me refiero a Shino, Hinata y Kiba ellos son especialistas en esto no- exclamo el poseedor del byakugan

-Cierto como siempre tan inteligente Neji pero acaso se te olvida que ellos junto con Ino, Shikamaru y Chouji ya fueron asignados a otra misión y no se encuentran en la aldea-

-Mmmm ya entiendo- exclamo Anko

-Por lo pronto esto es una misión de reconocimiento tenemos que evitar pelear a toda costa- exclamo Kakashi bastante serio

-Si- se escucho por parte de todos

Pasaron cuatro días desde que los ninjas de Konoha habían empezado con su misión cuando se escucho a la hokage llamar a Shizune

-me llamaba Tsunade-sama- dijo la ninja mientras entraba a la oficina

-si Shizune mándame llamar a Sakura, Gai, lee y Tenten-

-si pero Tsunade sama que sucede?-pregunto la ayudante mientras miraba a su sensei de forma interrogativa

-rápido Shizune- respondió la quinta enojada

-siiiiiii Tsunade sama- dice la sobrina de Dan mientras sale de la oficina con cara de asustada

- perdón Tsunade sama pero llevó golpeando y usted no me ha abierto- se escuchó decir a Sakura mientras entraba ala oficina de su sensei

- mmm lo siento no te escuche que sucede?- pregunto mientras levantaba su rostro para mirarla

- vengo de las misiones con mi equipo-

- mmm cierto como les fue – exclamo la quinta

- bien bien ya están en sus hogares le vengo a traer los informes pero - dijo la muchacha de ojos verdes

-y como te ha ido con ellos- pregunto mientras sonreía

- bien ya sabe normal solo que Takuma dice que quiere una misión en serio-dijo mientras respondía de forma cansina

- jaja ese Takuma se parece arto a Naruto he?- exclamo la rubia

- si Tsunade sama y crea que me ha provocado mas de una vez pegarle un buen golpe. Bueno Tsunade sama no era mas me retiro-

- no Sakura espera te iras de misión ya pronto llegaran tus compañeros-

- de misión- la kunoichi no termino cuando se escucho golpes en la puerta y se vio entrar a los demás ninjas que asistirían a la misión

- mmm ya que llegaron todos les diré en que consiste la misión- exclamo la oji miel – como sabrán hace dos días salió un grupo liderado por Kakashi la misión de ellos era investigar unos posibles intrusos viendo la magnitud de la misión puesto que estos pudiesen ser akatsuki o taka con ellos iría un pájaro mensajero que estaría enviando me reportes el primer día lo hizo y el segundo también sin embargo ayer fue el tercero y nunca llego el informe del equipo no estaría preocupada si no supiese cuales eran los riesgos de esta misión, así que la misión de ustedes es ir y ver que sucedió con el grupo que mande, si están bien se devuelven a la aldea y si están heridos su misión es ir por ellos y traerlos no quiero que se enfrasque en una pelea teniendo en cuenta que puede ser una trampa de ellos, así que partirán mañana a las 6:00 el líder será Gai-

-Si Tsunade sama- exclamaron los ninjas mientras abandonaban la oficina

-Sakura!! Espera- le ordeno la quinta –sabes siempre había intentado que las misiones de Kakashi y tuyas no fueran al tiempo por Sakumo no quiero que les suceda nada ni a ti ni a Kakashi pero necesito que tu vallas sabes que no confió en otra persona como en ti y en Shizune además si están heridos eres una de las mejores medico que hay en la aldea y se que podrás curarlos por favor cuídate mucho recuerda que tanto el como tu tiene por quien luchar y si quieres puedes dejar a Sakumo con migo-

- lo se Tsunade sama lose y si mañana antes de salir traigo a Sakumo se que no lo podría dejar en mejores manos mmm Tsunade sama puedo saber por que no incluyo a Naruto?-

-es peligroso Sakura ellos van por el y no deseo que le pase nada- dijo mirando a su alumna

-pero Tsunade sama el no se quedara quieto sabe que si se enterara a si usted no le de el permiso se ira tras nosotros- exclamo la kunoichi de cabello rosa preocupada

-lose pero luego no dijiste que tus alumnos querían una misión de mas importancia-

-si pero y esto que tiene que ver con Naruto Tsunade sama-

-se les asignara la misión de vigilar a Naruto- dijo la hokage mientras sonreía

-mmm creo que para el será muy fácil perdérseles a esos tres- dijo Sakura mientras se dirigía a mirar por el balcón de la hokage

-no confías en ellos y eso que son tus alumnos- dijo riendo y saliendo al balcón junto con ellos

- no es eso es que Naruto es mas hábil y obstinado- exclamo la oji jade

-y acaso es que tu no tienes un Naruto en tu equipo Sakura-

-se me olvidaba ese detalle puede que al fin y al cabo si puedan hacerlo- dijo mientras sonreía

**Al día siguiente por la mañana**

-Saku levántate- dijo la peli rosa levantando a su hijo

-si mami ya estoy despierto- decía mientras abría los ojos el pequeño

-Saku vamos vístete y arréglate que tenemos que ir con Tsunade sama para que te cuide mientras tu papito y yo estamos de misión- decía la peli rosa mientras movía las cobijas del pequeño

Después de media hora se ve salir a la peli rosa junto con su hijo de su casa

-Mami-decía el pequeño mientras alzaba su carita para verla

-si- respondió ella mientras volteaba a verlo

-cuídate mucho y ven con mi papa- dijo el niño mientras sonreía

-si lo hare- respondió la kunoichi mientras alzaba al pequeño y le besaba la mejilla (cachete)

**A la salida de Konoha**

Se ve a todos los ninjas reunidos mientras que Gai con su pose de chico wuau dice –vamos todos e iremos corriendo por la juventud-

-si Gai sensei- respondió su alumno de cejas pobladas provocando que a Tenten le saliera una gota en la parte de atrás de la cabeza

-mmm pero falta Sakura- respondió Tenten mirando a su sensei y a su compañero de equipo

-siento la demora- se escucho decir a la kunoichi de cabellos rosados mientras que respiraba agitada

-bueno ya que estamos todos vamos corriendo!!y así entrenamos- decía Gai sonriendo

-si Gai sensei- respondió lee siguiéndolo mientras Sakura y Tenten los seguían corriendo normalmente y con una gota que les resbalaban de la cabeza y la frase de Tenten- nunca maduraran-

--,-,--

Bueno aquí les traigo el tercer capitulo espero que haya sido de su agrado y mil gracias por sus reviews en el capitulo anterior a :

**yomitachan**

**tsuki-airen**

**Yesy-chan**

**AngelYueGuang**

**x-MiSaO-x**

**Akai Karura**

**.Sakuritamen.**

**shinawa**

**dayanarod**

si leyeron y les gusto déjenme un review y sino déjenmelo con las respectivas sugerencias milo gracias por tomarse la molestia de dejarme un review.

Vivian Alejandra (8484ukyo)


	4. Chapter 4

La historia no me pertenece, pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto

-Dialogo-

" pensamiento"

**FAMILIA**

**CAPITULO 4. LA MISION 2**

**POR: VIVIAN ALEJANDRA (8484UKYO)**

Después de varias horas de viaje

-Gai se supone según el ultimo informe que envió Kakashi que deberían estar aquí o cerca- exclamo la peli rosa buscando pistas sobre el paradero de el equipo de Kakashi

-si lo se Sakura y hay algo que me inquieta, lee y yo llegamos primero y vimos que al parecer ellos se dirigieron hacia el noroeste siendo extraño por que se deberían dirigir hacia el suroccidente- dijo Gai dejando un poco su inmadurez y mirando a Sakura y a Tenten serio

-Gai sensei y donde esta lee?- dijo Tenten mirando hacia todas partes

- se fue hacia el oeste esta rastreando la zona- dijo Gai mientras se escuchaba como sonaba una rama y lee aparecía

-Gai sensei mas adelante hay indicios de pelea- exclamo el chico de cejas pobladas mientras jadeaba notando que había corrido bastante rápido – y también hay un cuerpo-

Sakura sintió como el aire se le iba y sentía que el corazón se aceleraba a mil salió corriendo lo mas rápido que pudo mientras los otros la siguieron

no Kakashi tu no puedes ser el cuerpo que este hay si eres tu yo que voy hacer dime que voy a hacer sin ti si tu no estas a mi lado no se que hare como se lo diré a Sakumo eres lo mas preciado que tengo junto a nuestro hijo ustedes son mi familia no me di cuenta en que momento fue que Llegue y lo primero que vi fue un lugar donde los arboles estaban totalmente destruidos había sido un campo de batalla después vi el cuerpo del que hablo lee estaba cubierto por una capa era la capa que usábamos los ninjas de Konoha cuando llovía mi corazón latió mas rápido de lo que asta ahora latía me dirigí y quite la capa del rostro del cuerpo solté un suspiro no era Kakashi no nadie de Konoha era Kisame aquel akatsuki que se la pasaba con el hermano de Sasuke Itachi mire sus signos vitales y comprobé que estaba muerto hay fue cuando sentí la voz de Gai

-Sakura parece ser que la persona que peleo contra este hombre lo hizo hace muy poco y por la cantidad de sangre parece que quedo muy herido-

-si es cierto Gai sensei es mejor que rastreemos la zona con esta cantidad de sangre perdida no puede estar muy lejos de aquí- dije mirando a Gai

-según el rastro de sangre siguió el sendero del bosque- dijo Tenten

-de acuerdo entonces vamos- se escucho decir a Gai

seguimos el rastro de sangre pero se me hacia muy extraño que el rastro de sangre seguía por vario camino y como ninja medico que soy sabia que una persona en esas condiciones no podía andar tanto sin caer inconsciente sabia que alguien mas la había llevado, llegamos asta un rio donde el rastro de sangre se perdía totalmente escuche que Gai dijo que rastreáramos la zona pero no encontramos nada no había rastro de sangre no había nada que nos diera indicio de donde estaba la persona que estaba herida parecía ser que la persona que lo llevaba o personas en el rio habían limpiado las heridas y la sangre estaba observando cuando escuche a lee gritar, así que fui corriendo hacia donde escuche la voz para ver una cueva y lo que parecía ser una fogata estaba reciente tal vez esta mañana habían partido seguimos caminando cerca a la cueva pero cada vez se nos hacia mas difícil seguir el rastro y el sol empezó a ocultarse dando paso a la noche

-Es mejor que descansemos – dijo Gai

-no será mejor seguir?- dije yo estaba preocupada por la persona herida sabíamos que era uno de los nuestros

-no podemos arriesgarnos Sakura- escuche decir a Tenten me tranquilice y intente dormir

Al a mañana siguiente despertamos cuando estaba amaneciendo y seguimos por donde suponíamos debieron haber cogido después de media hora de correr divisamos un campamento seguimos corriendo y llegamos siendo recibimos por un siempre sonriente Sai diciendo que me alegraba vernos de una interrumpí

-Sai quien fue el que salió herido?- pregunte mientras el me señalaba una especie de carpa me dirigí hacia allí entre y vi a Kakashi en una especie de futon mientras Anko le quitaba unos vendajes de el pecho me acerque y note que Kakashi estaba inconsciente Anko no se había fijado en mi presencia y siguió con su labor cuando le termino de quitar los vendajes vi que tenia una profunda herida Anko la limpio y le coloco unos paños tibios en la frente al parecer se le había infectado la herida y tenia fiebre vi que Anko estaba muy preocupada por Kakashi siempre sentí celos ella siempre estaban lo dos en misiones el siempre me emocionaba a ella sabia que el cariño que le tenia el era cariño de una hermana pero sentía celos de que me lo quitara sin embargo un día e me dejo muy claro que si le tocara elegir sin pensarlo me eligiera a mi eso me tranquilizo pero siempre pensé que Anko sentía algo por Kakashi y no era el mismo cariño que sentía el por ella este cariño no era el de un hermano ella silo amaba y yo lo sabia. Me acerque a Anko y le dije que yo me encargaría del resto ella me miro y se hizo a un lado no me dijo anda yo reuní chakra en mis manos y cure sus heridas le aplique una inyección para la infección y vi como volvía en si me mira y sonreía mientras intentaba hablar

-gracias- me dijo entrecortadamente

-gracias le deberías dar a Anko ella te cuido sino lo hubiese echo hubieras muerto- le dije mientras miraba a Anko y era cierto y yo era consiente gracias a Anko el había podido esperar asta que yo llegara

-gracias- le dijo el a Anko que estaba en la carpa y le sonrió yo también le sonreí y con eso le transmití un gracias después volví a mirar a Kakashi y le hice mala cara

-por que te enojas?- me pregunto el

-te dije que te quería ver llegar a Konoha sano y salvo y mira en las condiciones en que estas, ni siquiera llegaste y a mi me toco venir a buscarte- dije mientras lo miraba con cara de enojo pero en el fondo daba gracias a dios de que estuviera sana y salvo de que no le hubiese pasado nada grave.

Vi que Anko salía de la carpe yo le puse las vendas correspondientes

-con quien dejaste a Sakumo?- me pregunto el

-con la hokage- le respondí mientras seguía con mi trabajo

-lo siento-dijo mientras me miraba con cara de suplica sonreí le baje la mascara y lo bese –entonces me perdonas- me pregunto después de separarnos

-tu que crees- le respondí el sonrió sabia que estaba feliz de que estuviera bien

Después de un rato sentí que Kakashi dormía salí y vi que Gai hablaba con Anko

-íbamos al lugar cuando fuimos surcados por Kisame que iba acompañado junto con Sasuke y otros tres- escuche que decía Anko –después Kisame ataco y Kakashi decidió enfrentarse solo a el no nos dejo intervenir a pesar de que venció salió muy mal y Neji lo cargo hasta un rio donde limpiamos sus heridas no quedamos en una cueva después vinimos aquí

- pero Anko por que no van hacia la aldea?-pregunto Gai

-es que Kakashi quiso seguir a Sasuke –

-mm ya lo entiendo Anko parecer ser que mi eterno rival aun no olvida a su alumno genio-

Muchas gracias por sus reviews y ciento la demora pero es que no tuve mucho tiempo libre.

Mil gracias por sus reviews


End file.
